The First Annual Elrios Olympic Games!
by MarioFireRed
Summary: The Elgang woke up one mundane morning to find a letter addressing the very first Elrios Olympics. With all the events it promises to the deliver, they get psyched about joining the games and finally seeing who's the best out of them all. Rated K to be on the safe side for Sports/Parody.
1. Prologue: Entries to the Olympics

**Me: LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! I PRESENT YOU-**

**Mario: OH GOD NO! NOT ANOTHER STORY FIRE!**

**Me: OH YES! THIS ONE HAS ALL THE ELGANG IN IT!**

**Elgang: :DD**

**Raven: OH YES WHAT'S THE STORY!?**

**Me: The Olympic Games.**

**Raven: ...Well at least no one did it before!**

**Eve: Chapter 1-**

**Me: *bonks* ITS THE PROLOGUE!**

**Eve: *whimpers and cries***

**Mario: WHAT THE HELL FIRE!?**

**Me: D: *runs away***

**Mario: GET BACK HERE!**

**Raven: *sigh* Start the Prologue!**

**Classes (order when they appear):**

**Raven: Reckless Fist**

**Elsword: Lord Knight**

**Chung: Deadly Chaser**

**Rena: Grand Archer**

**Aisha: Elemental Master**

**Eve: Code Battle Seraph**

**Ara: Sakra Devanam**

* * *

_Prologue: Entries to the Olympics_

_Man I'm so bored today that if a meteor came crashing down towards Elrios, I could really care less. _Raven yawned as he woke up inside the house. It's been about three years since Ran's defeat and the demons left on the newly revived continent were eradicated. The Elgang now reside in a comfortable two story house with two different bedrooms (guess who sleeps in which rooms). Raven stood up and scratched the back of his head, envious of the sound asleep Elsword and Chung in their own beds. _Why did I have to wake up before them._

He scowled and marched downstairs half awake when a delicious smell jolted him wide awake as if his heart suddenly worked overtime. The girls all donned cooking aprons and flipped pancakes, bacon, and eggs for breakfast. Raven quickly dashed to the dining table and promptly sat down, making such a ruckus that the girls noticed him right away.

"Oh good morning Raven!" Rena smiled. "It's nice to know at least one of the guys can wake up before noon." Raven laughed.

"Yeah. Looks like there's more food for us then!" He joked as he spots Aisha casting mini fireballs to cook the food faster. "Hey isn't that cheating?"

Aisha stuck her tongue out on Raven, earning him a laugh. "No it isn't! It's called applying your skills!"

"Alright alright! Where's Eve and Ara anyway?"

Rena thought for a moment. "Well Ara went to the market for more groceries. I think Eve went to the mail-"

"CHUNG WAKE UP THERE'S FOOD!" The trio heard a loud bang and hard footsteps hurrying downstairs. Elsword and Chung tripped at the bottom of the stairs and made a mad dash straight to the table, both glaring at Raven.

"...What?" Next thing he knew, Elsword strangled him.

"WHY YOU! YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST LEAVE US ASLEEP AND EAT ALL THIS BY YOURSELF!? YOU GOT ANOTHER THIN...g com...ing." Elsword yawned and fell asleep, releasing the hold on Raven.

"*cough* That idiot." Raven complained. Someone knocked on the door at the time. "I'll get it." Raven volunteered, marching towards the door as the two girls continued cooking. "Who is i- GUH!"

The person kicked down the door along with Raven. Grumbling, Raven looked up to see an emotionless girl with long silver hair and another black haired girl behind her in shock. "EVE! WHY DID YOU KNOCK DOWN THE DOOR!"

Eve effortlessly picked up the door and sealed it back in its place with her lasers. "I am sorry Raven, but Ara and I have some exciting news. That is why we came back so quickly." Her straight face says otherwise about her excitement.

"Alright fine what is it?" Eve handed Raven a folded silver letter and forcefully pushed him all the way back to the dinner table, where the girls finished cooking and Elsword finally woke up.

"Guh mor...ning." Elsword yawned as everyone sat down at the table. He glanced around confused until he noticed the food. "OMG PANCAKES!" He grabbed a fork set beside his plate and immediately began feasting onto his breakfast. "WOW THIS IS GOOD WHO MADE IT!" Everyone pointed to Rena and Aisha.

"Well Ara gave me a few pointers before she left, but I think these really turned out well." Rena smiled.

"Yeah I helped with the cooking by speeding up the process!" Aisha chimed in.

Elsword dropped his fork and knife and looked less enthusiastic. "I better not have the runs if Aisha helped." He joked about, earning him a bonk to the head by the magician sitting next to him.

"If I knew you woke up this early maybe I would've done it."

"Yeah so what? I might feel like looking around your room when that happens."

"Y-YOU WOULDN'T!"

"YES I WOULD!"

The two kept bickering over and over. Raven and the others focused their attention on Eve. "So can I open the letter now?"

"Yes. Moby, Remy, please silence the two idiots." Raven nodded and open the letter while Eve's drones pushed the heads of the two together, making them kiss. Everyone laughed except the wildly blushing Elsword and Aisha.

"W-WHAT WAS THAT EVE? YOU TRYING TO GET ME KILLED?" Elsword raged.

"I AGREE YOU GUYS ARE SICK!" Aisha agreed.

Raven's eyes widened. "EVERYONE QUIET DOWN YOU HAVE TO HEAR THIS!"

"Huh?" Everyone else asked confused.

"The letter. It's about an event taking place in Hamel that anyone can participate in, including us seven."

Elsword got impatient. "So what does it say?"

Raven cleared his throat and read the contents of the letter to his teammates.

"_YOU ARE ALL INVITED TO:_

_THE FIRST ANNUAL ELRIOS OLYMPIC GAMES!_

_SOLO AND TEAM EVENTS GALORE IN GYMNASTICS, TRACK AND FIELD, SWIMMING, ARCHERY, AND MANY MORE!_

_TAKING PLACE IN HAMEL ON AUGUST 3RD!_

_BE THERE AND SEE WHO REALLY IS ELRIOS' BEST OLYMPIAN!"_

Everyone's faces lit up like a group of fireworks gone off at once as Raven ends the letter. "So in about a week from now there's gonna be an Olympic Games here in Hamel. How about it guys? Wanna join?"

"OH HECK YES!" They all replied.

"I'M SO GONNA ROCK THE TRACK AND FIELD! VITALITY AURA FTW!" Elsword yelled.

"NO WAY CHEATER! I'M GONNA WORK ON MY GYMNASTICS!" Aisha refuted.

"BETTER WORK ON MY ARCHERY! SO GOING TO CRUSH YOU GUYS IN THAT EVENT!" Rena determined.

"Heh I'll just crush you guys on all the events." Raven was the only one (except of course Eve) who kept calm. "I bet they have fencing in there too."

"Now accessing new data for the games." Eve processed.

"I wonder if they have any shooting galleries? Time for more shine on these babies." Chung cleaned his Silver Shooters.

"Any javenlin events? I could dominate in those!" Ara points to her lovely spear.

"Well whatever the case, LET'S DO OUR BEST!" Raven raised his fist in the air in excitement.

"YEAH!" Everyone else agreed.

"But first...we need to finish our breakfast." Raven sadly stated to which everyone laughed.

_An Elrios Olympic Games huh? _Raven took a bite of his eggs and devoured his pancakes. _So can't wait for it! This is finally the opportunity to see which of us is really the best in terms of overall fitness and combat ability!_ He gulped the last of his bacon. _Alright! So in one week people from all over will compete and watch the grand event. _

Raven clenched his fist after everyone finished eating. _I'm so gonna win the Elrios Olympics!_

* * *

**Mario: *tied up Fire* NOW APOLOGIZE TO EVE THIS INSTANT!**

**Me: I-I'm really sorry Eve D:**

**Eve: *sniff* Apology accepted! *hugs Mario***

**Me: Hm? *gleaming eyes* What's this I see?**

**Mario: *blushing* N-No it's not what y-you think!**

**Raven: SHUT UP AND TALK ABOUT THE STORY FOR ONCE!**

**Me/Mario/Eve: *cower***

**Me: So yeah. Here's to the first ElFanfic I've seen to do the Olympic Games. I tried a 3rd person view this time around since it actually focuses on more than two people. **


	2. Chapter 1: Let the Games Begin

**Me: Woo! I actually updated the story!**

**Crystal: And my first time appearing on these little pop ups!**

**Mario: Meh get used to it Crystal, we're probably stealing attention from the Elgang.**

**Elgang: D:**

**Me: Well most of my stories are about them so this tidbit is for us :D!**

**Mario: So the Olympic games finally begins?**

**Me: Not yet, first all the events and participants.**

**Mario: How much?**

**Me: You'll see!**

**Crystal: Chapter 1, start.**

**Eve: *cries in corner***

* * *

_Chapter 1: Let the Games Begin_

One week later on August 1st, a group of seven approach the newly constructed stadium nearly twice the size of the Hamel Palace. A fiery headed knight leading the pack bickering with the small lavender magician next to him, a black haired golden eyed man making small chat with the big chested elf, and a blond haired gunslinger laughing with the silver haired and black haired women next to him. Camilla, the NPC taking sign ups for the Olympic Events, couldn't believe her eyes at the sight.

"Oh welcome back you guys. I didn't know you all are interested in these kinds of things." Camilla joked, earning a laugh from the Elgang.

"Yeah its been a while hasn't it Ms. Camilla." Rena nodded. "We would like to sign up for the upcoming Olympic Games coming soon if it isn't any trouble."

"Sure, but there are some rules for these events." Her voice grew serious. After the initial shock of the stern Camilla they aren't used to witness, Elsword stepped up.

"What kinds of rules Cammy?" Elsword asked, using his nickname for the arena girl. She took out a heavy textbook and opened it up, flipping and scanning the pages for the new Olympic Games section.

"Ah here we go." Camilla cleared her throat and began reading.

_No weapons allowed, same applies for skills_

_No special abilities allowed, only your pure physical and intellectual willpower_

_You may sign up for as many events as you want, however please remember there are a limited amount of spaces up for each one as well as a specific time, date, and location it will be taking place._

_Failure to show up to an event on time will result into an immediate disqualification, no excuses allowed._

_Have fun and enjoy your time at the first annual Games!_

She closed the book and set it aside, happily taking in the Elgang's shocked faces.

"Y-You mean...no Vitality aura..." Elsword faded away.

"B-But my magic..." Aisha turned white.

Rena smacked them both. "Oh come on guys, I'm sure you'll do well!"

"Yeah I'm with Rena." Raven agreed. "I've done lots of training back at my mercenary...days..." He squatted on a nearby corner with a gloomy cloud over his head while Rena ran to cheer him up.

"Well this might be fun, right you two?" Ara smiled at Eve and Chung, who both looked very nervous. "What's wrong?"

"No Shooting Star..."

"No drones...no lasers..." The two joined Raven in the corner, Rena sighing heavily. As Rena comforted the rest of the Elgang, Ara nervously walked back to Camilla.

"I'm sorry about my team mates. They can be a little...reliant on their powers ever since the demon invasion ended." She sighed, reminiscing about her post mortem brother Ran back before corruption. "So tell me, how many events are being held this year?"

Loud and fast pacing footsteps sprinted towards the eight individuals from a distance, instantly glomping Ara and slamming her to the ground. Ara notices the blond hair of her attacker and the sweet smell she brings out. Climbing back up on her feet (and after the other Elgang finally got over their little episode), Ariel's sweet smile graces her appearance.

"I can answer that Ara." Ariel happily answered, a bit of sweat dripping from her forehead. From what the others seen she must have sprinted from the inside the stadium all the way there, about 100 meters (a new record perhaps?). "Do you still have the flyer?"

"Yes." Raven pulled a rolled up paper from his pocket. "I think this is it." The Elgang crowded around him as he unrolled it and read the events again.

"As you can see Raven, there are many options available this year. We decided on having Solo and Team events to diverse the activities we plan to do this upcoming week. Unless indicated otherwise, there will be 10 slots available to every event and anyone is welcome to participate in whichever ones they desire. 1st place will receive 10 points, 2nd place gets 9, 3rd place gets 8, and so on in that order. We tally up the individual's total score based on their events and put it on display on the scoreboard at the end of each day. After going through all the events in 7 days, we mark up everyone's score and see who has the most. That person will be declared Elrios' Olympian." Ariel explained to them. "Are there any questions?"

"I have one." Aisha raised her hand. "How many points do the winners get in Team events? And if the scores are tallied up by the individual, why would you need to co-operate with your teammates?"

"Good question Aisha." Ariel briefly thought. "Team Events are counted the same way as Solo ones, where everyone in 1st place get 10 points. This is to drive the lone wolves to learn to work together with others for a common cause. For your other question Aisha, you would lose points if you don't co-operate. This means not only do they lose points they could've won for that event, you lost the points as well and fall behind from being on the top scoreboard."

"I see. Thanks Ariel." Aisha took out a notepad and jotted down Ariel's explanation, in case a certain red-head would get confused later.

"I got another." Chung raised his. "What are the events we're all participating in and what time are they in?"

"You can find the events you want to participate in right here in this paper." Ariel points to Camilla's desk. "Or, if you want more knowledge of all the events and their times, check the display board during the opening ceremony for more details. We will also be recording it with run times so anyone with questions about their event can come back for later."

"Thank you." Eve bowed. "We wish to look at the events for this event." Her companions bowed in sync and they all went up to Camilla's desk, who got out the same textbook and showed them the events they will be doing this year:

_1st day:_

_10:00 AM: 100m dash (Solo)_

_11:00 AM: Badminton (Team, 2 people)_

_1:00 PM: Team Cycling (Team, 4 people)_

_2:30 PM: Soccer (Team, 3 people)_

_4:00 PM: Relay race: 4x100m (Team, 4 people)_

_6:00 PM: Discus Throw (Solo)_

_7:00 PM: Long Jump (Solo)_

_2nd day:_

_10:00 AM: Ribbon Dancing (Solo)_

_11:00 AM: Trampoline (Solo)_

_1:00 PM: Shooting Gallery, Pistol (Solo)_

_2:30 PM: Table Tennis (Singles)_

_4:00 PM: Table Tennis (Doubles)_

_6:00 PM: Fencing (Solo)_

_7:00 PM: Canoeing 1000m (Solo)_

_3rd day:_

_10:00 AM: Horseback jumping (Solo)_

_11:00 AM: Aquatics, 100M Freestyle (Solo)_

_1:00 PM: Beach Volleyball (Team, 2 people)_

_2:30 PM: Triple Jump (Solo)_

_4:00 PM: Taekwondo (Solo)_

_6:00 PM: 110m Hurdles (Solo)_

_7:00 PM: Hockey (Team, 3 people)_

_4th day:_

_10:00 AM: Synchronized Swimming (Team, 2-4 people)_

_11:00 AM: Javelin Throw (Solo)_

_1:00 PM: Marathon- Perimeter of Hamel, 2000m each side (Solo)_

_4:00 PM: Weight Lifting (Solo)_

_6:00 PM: Pole Vault (Solo)_

_5th day:_

_10:00 AM: Hammer Throw (Solo)_

_11:00 AM: Rings, Gymnastics (Solo)_

_1:00 PM: Balance Beam (Solo)_

_2:30 PM: Archery (Solo)_

_4:00 PM: Team Archery (Team, 2-4 people)_

_6:00 PM: Boxing (Solo)_

_7:00 PM: Wrestling (not that WWE or RAW stuff) (Solo)_

_6th day: _

_10:00 AM: Basketball (Team, 3 people)_

_11:00 AM: Water Skiing (Solo)_

_1:00 PM: 20km Pace walk (Solo)_

_2:30 PM: Triathlon- Swimming 1000m, Cycling 2000m, Running 1500m (Solo)_

_7th day:_

_10:00 AM: 400m dash (Solo)_

_11:00 AM: 400m Hurdles (Solo)_

_1:00 PM: High Jump (Solo)_

_2:30 PM: Skeet (Shotgun) (Solo)_

_4:00 PM: Cycling (Solo)_

_6:00 PM: Dodgeball (Red Team or Blue Team)_

_7:00 PM: Ending Ceremony (Winner is crowned)_

The Elgang's jaws fell to the ground reading all of the events. So many to choose from, and in just one week too! Elsword stepped up first.

"Alright I'll sign up first!" He picked up the complimentary pen and wrote his name down for the events he wishes to participate in. _Let's see...100m dash, Soccer, and Relay race the first day. Fencing the second day. Definately Taekwondo and Marathon. Boxing and Wrestling seems fun. Ooh a Triathlon! Oh I'm so doing the 400m dash, and I'll be on Red Team for Dodgeball!_ Elsword put down the pen and thanked Camilla, waiting for the others to sign up.

"I'm next!" Aisha picked up the pen and looked through the events. _Badminton...uh how can I get another person? _She glanced behind her and stared at Rena. "Hey Rena, want to do some of the Team Events with me?"

"Sure Aisha!" Rena came over to Aisha as the latter wrote both their names down for Badminton. _We can do Doubles on table tennis...oh I'm gonna do some Ribbon Dancing! Let's see...Rena's my partner for Beach Volleyball. _Aisha stopped moving the pen when she hits Synchronized Swimming, who along with Rena stared at Eve and Ara with gleaming eyes.

"..What?" The two asked nervously.

"How do you like to do the Syncronized Swimming with us?" Aisha asked as the boys' noses bled.

"Sure!" They responded immediately.

_Yay!_ Aisha wrote down the girls' names down for the event. _I can so do the Pole vault. Maybe the Rings and Balance Beam for Gymnastics. Oh might as well do the Pace Walk since no one's doing it, easy victory! ...And Blue team for Dodgeball to smack that Elbaka right at his face!_ "Here you go Rena!" She handed the pen to the green elf.

"Thank you." Rena started to go through the list of events. _The Long jump might be a cinch with my acrobatic abilities. I'll do some Ribbon Dancing and Canoeing as well for this day. Maybe Horseback and Aquatics 100m Freestyle. Synchronized Swimming's a given thanks to Aisha and...ohoho Elsword's going for Marathon? I think I'll sign up for that too! ...Oh Archery is finally on here, about time too. Then I guess...Cycling?_ The elf jotted down her name for the specified events except for Synchronized thanks to the magician's antics earlier.

"I guess I'm up next." Raven took the pen with his right arm, careful not to let his left one get the best of him, and looked at the events with serious eyes. _These events all look weak compared to my days as a mercenary. Meh, that'll give me the advantage at this point. 100M dash...Relay ra-_ "Yo Elsword, Chung, Ara." The three he specified glanced at him.

"Yes?"

"You all want to do the Relay race together?"

"Sure, why not." They all replied, Elsword's a little less than friendly.

_Well there goes one team event, you happy now Seris? ...Seris always wanted to try Ribbon Dancing. _Raven regretfully writes his name for the Ribbon event as Camilla laughs out loud. He glared at her before anyone could question the lady and continued on with the list. _Table Tennis and Fencing for the second day, hey maybe I'll beat up Elsword here. I guess I'll do Triple Jump, Taekwondo, and Ho- _"Yo guys."

"What?" Elsword and Chung responded.

"Hockey?"

"Sure."

"Ok." _And Hockey for the 3rd day. Marathon and Weightlifting for the 4th. Boxing and Wrestling for the 5th. Ba-_ "Hey Elsword, Chung, how about ba-"

"Yes."

_...Basketball it is. And I guess the Triathlon to end the 6th. And...Dodgeball red team to end it all out._ "Eve, you wanna shot?"

"I would be delighted." The emotionless queen slightly jolted Raven's hand causing him to drop the pen in pain. The others rushed to Raven to care for his hand, Eve however just went right along to the list. _Such primitive activities. Discus throw...well I'm used to throwing my drones around. Ribbon Dancing...Trampoline...Table Tennis. Marathon...must download endurance data. Hammer throw for 5th day. Pace Walk for day 6. I will head to Blue team Dodgeball to smack those two idiots right in the mouth._

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT!" Raven screamed at Eve as she passed the pen right off to Chung.

"Thanks Eve!" Chung repeated the process his teammates made and checked the list. _I guess I'll just do Soccer and Relay race for the first day. _Quickly without looking, Chung wrote his and Raven's name down on Elsword's team in Soccer. _Definately doing Shooting Gallery and Table Tennis Singles for the 2nd day. Guess I'll only do Hockey for the 3rd day. Nothing for 4th, just Hammer Throw for 5th. Basketball and Water Skiing for the 6th day. And finally Skeet for the last one. _

"Yay it's finally my turn!" Ara jumped for joy and pushed Chung out of the way, grabbing the pen he left midair. _Just the Long jump for the first day. Ribbon Dancing, Trampoline, and Canoeing the second day. 100M Freestyle and Taekwondo the next. Swimming with the girls, Javelin Throw, and Pole Vault the 4th. Rings and Wrestling for the 5th. Water Skiing and Pace Walk for the 6th. And the 400m Hurdles for the last day!_

"Ok you guys are all set!" Camilla took the book and directed them to the stadium Ariel dashed out from. "There's the site for the Olympic Games held in two days, the Opening Ceremony takes place tomorrow night at 9 PM. Make sure you don't miss it!

"We wont!" The Elgang raised their fists in the air.

* * *

_August 2nd, 9:00 PM:_

Fireworks boomed and lit up the clear night sky as everyone in Elrios gathered together in Elrios Stadium get ready for the opening ceremony. All the participants, all 100 of them, gathered within the center in an organized fashion watching the wonderful sky display. Elsword glances around anxiously to get the Olympic Torch lit up so the events can officially begin. He stepped out of line and walked around to meet all the other contestants.

_...Lowe's here as a participant? I'm so gonna win against him! Oh this guard named Penensio and...OH NO THERE'S TWO MORE AISHAS!?_ Suddenly he felt a whack in the head.

"You idiot!" Aisha glared at him with a pout and looked at the two lookalikes with smiles. "Those two are Speka and Noah, Speka's in the awesome witch costume and Noah's in that blue armor.

"...I don't have time for this!" Elsword quickly paced away from the three trying to hide a blush. _That Noah girl was pretty cute._ He thought deeply that he accidentally bumped into another contestant. "Oh..." He examined the big assets and strong bow as well as the elven ears. "Sorry Rena, I didn't see you-"

"Rena?" The elf said confused. "I'm one of her friends Amelia and she," Amelia points to another green haired elf in a green dress, "is my sister Lime."

_Pretty interesting people we got here so suddenly._ Elsword grumbled. Suddenly two black haired men dashed towards each other in an unfriendly manner...too bad our red headed knight got caught in the middle.

He can feel the blades of both men so close to his throat. "Hey hey you two, just calm down!" He tries his best to calm down the situation.

"Tch." Both men sheathed their swords and, after having their blades and scabbards inspected by the Cobo police, again death stared each other.

"I won't forget you for this, you hear me Valak?" The smooth red suit guy threatened.

"Same to you Edan." Valak, a guy nearly in all black armor, barked back.

_Man there's a lot of people here. I wonder if Eve can tell me who the rest are._ Elsword made his way through the rest of the participants to find the Nasod queen. He spots unmistakable long silver hair within the bunch and immediately runs for it, grabbing the girl's shoulders.

"Hey Eve." The Nasod turned around, "Can you-"

***SMACK***

"Don't you dare touch me puny human." Elsword lay on the ground from the sound breaking slap. All eyes are turned to the two now and everything went silent. "I am the Ancient Nasod, Q-PROTO_00. In short, you are no threat to me."

"Oh my god are you ok!" Another silver haired lady pulled Elsword off the ground and helped shake the dust off his clothes.

"Thanks for that Eve." Elsword mistakenly thanks.

"Eve? You mean Queen Eve? I am Apple, one of her newly resurrected friends." Apple introduced herself.

"Oh...I'm Elsword. It's nice to mee-"

"Shh..." Apple shushed. "The ceremony's about to begin!"

The 100 participants watched as Ariel, the torch carrier, ran up the stairs and lit the big pedestal with her torch, causing a huge symbolic flame. The crowds cheered and shouted, the Olympians clapped and raised their hands in the air. Excitement exploded at Elrios Stadium like 10 loud speakers going off at once.

Ariel turned around with a smiled on her face, taking in all of the sights she's witnessing right now. Thousands upon thousands of citizens filled the stadiums and the contestants watched her eagerly below. With a large shout, Ariel officially starts the Olympic Games.

"LET THE FIRST ANNUAL ELRIOS OLYMPIC GAMES, BEGIN!" And thus, the games commence.

* * *

**Mario: Oh my god...43 events and 17 participants to focus on?**

**Me: Yep! And I'm writing all 43!**

**Crystal: ...You need a girlfriend Fire.**

**Me: I know :'D!**

**Me: In case you got lost, here's the events the Elgang will play for your benefit (and mine):**

**Elsword: 100m dash, Soccer w/ Raven and Chung, Relay Race w/ Raven, Chung, and Ara (1st). Fencing (2nd). Taekwondo, Hockey w/ Raven and Chung (3rd). Marathon (4th). Boxing, Wrestling (5th). Basketball w/ Raven and Chung, Triathlon (6th). 400m dash and Red Team Dodgeball (7th).**

**Aisha: Badminton w/ Rena (1st). Ribbon Dancing and Table Tennis w/ Rena (2nd). Beach Volleyball w/ Rena (3rd). Synchronized Swimming w/ Rena, Eve, and Ara, Pole Vault (4th). Rings, Balance Beam (5th). 20km Pace Walk (6th). Blue Team Dodgeball (7th).**

**Rena: Badminton w/ Aisha, Long Jump (1st). Ribbon Dancing, Canoeing, Table Tennis w/ Aisha (2nd). Horseback, 100M Freestyle, Beach Volleyball w/ Aisha (3rd). Synchronized Swimming w/ Aisha, Eve, and Ara, Marathon (4th). Archery (5th). Cycling (7th).**

**Raven: 100m dash, Relay Race w/ Elsword, Chung, and Ara, Soccer w/ Raven and Chung (1st). Ribbon Dancing, Table Tennis, Fencing (2nd). Triple Jump, Taekwondo, Hockey w/ Elsword and Chung (3rd). Marathon, Weightlifting (4th). Boxing, Wrestling (5th). Basketball, Triathlon (6th). Red Team Dodgeball (7th).**

**Eve: Discus Throw (1st). Ribbon Dancing, Trampoline, Table Tennis (2nd). Synchronized Swimming w/ Aisha, Rena, and Ara, Marathon (4th). Hammer Throw (5th). Pace Walk (6th). Blue Team Dodgeball (7th).**

**Chung: Soccer w/ Elsword and Raven, Relay Race w/ Elsword, Raven, and Ara (1st). Shooting Gallery, Table Tennis (2nd). Hockey w/ Elsword and Raven (3rd). Hammer Throw (5th). Basketball w/ Elsword and Raven, Water Skiing (6th). Skeet (7th).**

**Ara: Relay Race w/ Elsword, Raven, and Chung, Long Jump (1st). Ribbon dancing, Trampoline, Canoeing (2nd). 100M Freestyle, Taekwondo (3rd). Synchronized Swimming w/ Aisha, Rena, and Eve, Javelin Throw, Pole Vault (4th). Rings, Wrestling (5th). Water Skiing, Pace Walk (6th). 400m Hurdles (7th).**

**Me: R&R on what you guys think, sorry for the long freaking chapter...**


	3. Chapter 2: The First Day

**Me: HALLEUYAH I FINALLY UPDATED THIS STORY!**

**Mario: You say that alot Fire. Sheesh updating this AFTER the Let's Play? **

**Me: Shut up, I'm only updating this story once every 1 or 2 months cause of the sheer epicness of it.**

**Crystal: I do not think it is epic enough Fire.**

**Me: Try keeping track of 33+ characters and their scores.**

**Elsword: AM I FIRST!?**

**Me: You'll see ;)! CHAPTER 2, START!**

* * *

_Chapter 2: The First Day_

**10:00 AM, the 100m Dash!**

The residents of Elrios poured into the stadium like lava and ate up every available seat. The Elgang minus Elsword and Raven rested in the stands by the inner rim of the coliseum, eagerly anticipating the event to begin.

"Who do you guys think is going to make it to the finish line first?" Rena asked the stand where they resided, which contained the rest of the Elgang.

"Duh! Raven will!" Aisha immediately responded. "Elsword's too much of a showoff to even outrun him."

"I agree with Aisha." Eve nodded. "Raven attains more overall physical, mental, and emotional endurance than Elsword. Therefore, Raven will win this race."

"Oh c'mon guys can't you just have faith on Elsword?" Chung defended the red knight. "I mean he ran faster than you girls with that supposed two handed sword with his, WITH ONE HAND!"

Ara slapped Chung. "Shut up Pika, the event's about to start!"

_sniff, stop calling me that._ Chung wistfully thought as he rubbed his cheek. Inside the Announcer's Booth up top, Ariel and Camilla cleared their throats and readied up for their TV debut.

"Hello Elrios Live this is Ariel from Cobo Service reporting to you live in the Elrios Olympics!" The spunky blond haired spokeswoman cheerfully introduced. "We're about to start our very first event in this week long Olympic marathon, the basic 100m dash!" Ariel glanced to her right at Camilla, who fondled with her notepad. "Camilla, who do you think are the participants to look out for in this event?"

Camilla scanned the 10 contestants stretching and warming up for the race all wearing Olympic standard clothes (a white short sleeved shirt with black shorts), the cameraman inside the booth getting ready to film them. "If there's any two rivals to look out for, I'd say Elsword the Red Knight and Raven the Black Swordsman are the ones to bet on. Other notable contenders include the Wind Shooter Amelia and the Blood Colonel Edan. I'd suggest this to be a very interesting race, wouldn't you agree Ariel?" She glanced back to the peppy announcer.

"I do! In fact I wonder what they're thinking at this very moment..." Ariel pondered.

_So Raven's in this race? _Elsword thought to the black haired contender beside him, stretching his arms. _I am so gonna outrun him!_

_You may be quick on your feet Elsword..._ Raven quickly turned to the Red Knight, the two locked into a friendly competitive stare. _...But I'll come out on top!_

_I hope Lime and Rena are watching! _Amelia the elf joyfully darted her eyes through the Olympic stands where the Olympians lie dormant. _I'll show these humans that elves are a force to be reckoned with!_

_Valak's not in this event!?_ Edan checked out the current participants, disappointed that his rival's not in it. _This'll hardly be a fair fight._

Helen, the Elrios Olympics' sponsored judge and referee, pulled out her starter gun as the 10 runners got into position. She cleared her throat and aimed the gun sky high.

"3..." The participants finished stretching and start getting into their desired running stance.

"2..." _I'm so gonna own you in this race Raven!_ Elsword smirked at Raven's direction, giving him a taste of self-proclaimed victory.

"1..." Raven in turn presented the Knight with a smirk of his own. _In your dreams Elboy!_ The two get ready for the race.

"**GO!"**

The ground is pounded over and over by the pacing of 10 sets of feet as the contenders quickly sprinted their way to the finish line straight ahead. Camilla rushed up to her feet, her chair clattering to the floor of the booth, and snatched the microphone from Ariel.

"WOW JUST LOOK AT THIS HEATED RACE!" The PVP eccentric woman shouted into the device, nearly deafening the ears of the televised spectators. "ELSWORD AND RAVEN FIGHT FOR THE LEAD WITH AMELIA AND EDAN JUST INCHES BEHIND THEM! WHO WILL TAKE THE GOLD IN THIS EVENT?!"

_This Crow's got some pretty strong wings huh._ Elsword thought, slightly panting from keeping a fast pace with Raven.

_So the Lord Knight's not just all talk after all._ Raven in turn admired Elsword's ability to keep up with him, oblivious to the other runners behind them.

The four reach into the last leg of the race, finally letting loose and sprinted at top speed as the camera focused on them. "JUST THE FINAL STRETCH!" Camilla became immersed into the race, Ariel sitting glumly that her microphone's taken away. "WHO'S TAKING THE GOLD?!"

_Tch, that's so obvious..._ Edan thought.

_The one who's definitely winning this event... _The elven lady deduced.

_Is so clearly gonna be..._ Both Elsword and Raven concluded, running past the two Epic NPCs with all their might.

_ME!_ The quartet of heated competitors used the last of their stamina crossing the finish line, making it appear as if they all passed through in the same pack. The rest of the contestants quickly ran through afterwords.

All 10 of them panted, specifically the four supposed first place winners. _So..._ They all stared at each other, gripping their legs and panting. _Who...won...the race?_

Ariel and Camilla carefully observed the TV screen showing the end result of the race. All four of them appear to cross the line at the same time...until Camilla noticed something peculiar on one of them that allowed them 1st place in the event...

...Elsword took off his shirt and held it in front of him in the finish line within a split second.

"Here are the results of the race!" Ariel typed up the conclusion of the race and the places of the participants and sent them to the Jumbo-Tron where one by one the Olympians filled up the slots from 10th place to 1st. Of course everyone focused on the top 4 spots.

_4th: Wind Shooter Amelia_

_3rd: Blood Colonel Edan_

_2nd: Reckless Fist Raven_

_1st: Lord Knight Elsword_

Literally everyone stared shocked at the results (and all the nosebleeds of Elsword fangirls everywhere...), especially Raven who disappointingly looked at Elsword carrying his shirt.

_I...lost to a shirt!?_

"THE WINNER IS ELSWORD LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!" Ariel and Camilla both announced, the former too busy gazing at Elsword. _I can't believe the little pipsqueak found a loophole this early in the games._ Camilla thought at this surprise twist of events. The crowd (or anyone not getting a fangirlish nosebleed) all cheered for the young Knight for his victory in the first event.

Even the Elgang are surprised by Elsword's victory, particularly Aisha. _He-He TOOK OFF HIS SHI- _Aisha stopped herself mid-sentence and found herself blushing.

"T-This is allowed right?" Elsword idiotically questioned, looking up at the Announcer's Booth. After catching the thumbs up from Camilla, he promptly started to celebrate.

"WOOOHOOO!" The Lord Knight threw his shirt in the air, while the rest of the Olympians hope he doesn't do this again.

* * *

**10:55 AM, Badminton Doubles! (Set-Up)**

"Wow I really caused a commotion didn't I?" Elsword asked his friends. All seven of them sat in the stand chatting for the past hour killing time for the next event. He also got himself another shirt.

Aisha whacked him in the head. "OF COURSE YOU DID! I MEAN REMOVING YOUR SHIRT ON LIVE TELEVISION?"

Elsword's eyes widened. "W-Wait? That was televised?" Everyone nodded. Instead of the usual 'panic mode', Elsword only smiled. "Well I guess this means I got more fans rooting for me right?"

Raven sweatdropped. "Well...that's one way to put it you idiot."

"By the way who's doing the next event?" Chung asked the group. Aisha and Rena stood up.

"That would be us Chung!" Rena chimed in. "Did you remember the next event Aisha?" Before the magician could answer her question, Ariel shouted through her microphone.

"ALL BADMINTON DOUBLES TEAMS! PLEASE REPORT TO THE MIDDLE OF THE STADIUM! THANK YOU!"

"...Well that answers your question Rena." Aisha listened to the announcement and concluded. "Wish us luck guys!"

"We will!" The rest wished the duo luck.

Aisha and Rena ran to the middle of the coliseum to find...three other teams. _That's weird._ Aisha thought to herself, looking over to Rena's quizzical expression and concluded she thought the same. _Do we only have four teams for Badminton?_

"Well...I guess we're short on people for this event." Camilla was already waiting in the center counting up the teams. "*sigh* I guess four will have to do." She scribbled something onto her clipboard and focused her attention back to the four teams. "Alright it's five minutes before the event starts so here's what's gonna happen!" Helen presented a box and put four slips of paper inside as Camilla showed the teams her clipboard.

_A tournament bracket?_ Aisha thought.

"Once I call you up, one member from each team must go and pick up a slip of paper and read the number you got." She pointed to the 1, 2, 3, and 4 numbers onto the brackets. "Numbers one and two face each other and numbers three and four face each other. Once those two matches are decided we go to the loser bracket and see who gets 3rd place then the winning bracket in order to determine which team places 1st." Camilla explained the rules. "Everyone got that?"

All four teams nodded.

"Ok then lets begin." Camilla read the first two people on her chart. "Team...Aisha and Rena."

Aisha's eyes gleamed as she dashed straight to the box. "HERE!" She joyfully answers, putting her hand in the box. After a few seconds the magician finally decided on a slip of paper and opened it. "I got... number four!" _Hehe, I am Number Four!_

"Alright!" Helen scribbled in Aisha and Rena's names on the number four slot. Camilla nodded and read the next name. "Team...Banthus and William!?"

"GAHAHA!" The hearty bandit, Banthus chortled. "TIME FOR US TO TAKE THE GOLD HUH WILLY?"

"YES! I WILL EXACT MY REVENGE ON ELSWORD AND-" He glanced at Aisha and Rena, disappointed. "...He's not in this event?"

"No sorry :3!" Rena politely answered. William hung his head low.

"*sniff* *sniff*. I'll just go get the slip now." The glum Phoru slowly made his way to the box and instantly snatched a slip of paper. "I got... number two." _...I didn't even get to face the girls in the first match._

"Coming right up!" Helen wrote their names in the number two slot.

"GAHAHA!" Banthus laughed loudly once again, patting the Phoru in the back once he returned. "WE'LL SEE YOU LITTLE GIRLS IN THE FINAL ROUND!"

"Don't count on it!" Aisha closed one eye and stuck her tongue out.

Banthus' remaining eye faintly glowed dark. "WH-WHAT WAS THAT YOU LITTLE-"

"Moving on." Camilla ignored them completely. "Team...Speka and Noah!"

_WHAT!?_ Aisha thought bewildered as the two purple haired magicians raised their hands. _WHEN DID MY FRIENDS TAKE AN INTEREST IN BADMINTON?!_

"Coming!" Noah, the nicer of Aisha's friends, skipped towards the box and pulled out a slip.

_Why'd I agree to pair up with this girl?_ Speka thought.

"I got...number three."

"Got it!" Helen wrote their names in the number three slot. "Looks like the second match will be...Speka and Noah vs Aisha and Rena."

All three magicians' jaws dropped while Rena stood confused. _WE'RE SUPPOSED TO FACE THEM!?_ The shocked thought ran circles around Aisha, Speka, and Noah's heads.

"I guess that leaves Team...Amelia and Lime with the number one slot." Helen scribbles their names in the corresponding space. "That pairs you two with Banthus and William."

"HEY HEY HEY!" Banthus angrily retorted. "WHY ARE WE THE ONLY MEN AROUND HERE? ITS NO FUN PLAYING AGAINST WOMEN!"

William stood shaken. "B-Banthus...all of them...are staring at you." It's just as the boastful Phoru claimed, all six participants plus Camilla and Helen death glared at Banthus.

"Amelia, Lime." Rena called out to them in her 'angry' tone. "Be sure to destroy them in Badminton.

"With pleasure." A smirk plasters on the two elven faces.

Banthus and William gulped, their fate supposedly sealed.

* * *

**11:00 AM, Badminton Doubles!**

"IT'S TIME FOR SOME BADMINTON!" Camilla yelled in the Announcer's Booth. The crowd and the dormant Olympians all cheered for the four upcoming matches. "ARE YOU PSYCHED FOR THIS ARIEL? I KNOW I AM!" She turned to Ariel with an optimistic look, only to find her still down about having her microphone snatched from her.

"...Moving on. Here are today's contenders!" Camilla posted the tournament bracket up for everyone to see.

_First Match: Amelia and Lime vs Banthus and William_

_Second Match: Speka and Noah vs Aisha and Rena_

_Third Match: Loser match (winner gets 3rd)_

_Final Match: Winner match (winner gets 1st)_

"Wow. Can't believe those two jokes are actually playing Badminton." Elsword commented on the matchups for the first match in between bites. He, along with the rest of the Elgang, bought hot dogs for a snack to enjoy the event.

"Yeah I know." Raven backed up Elsword. "You think Aisha and Rena will do ok since their friends are also in this sport against them?"

"Oh come on you know how competitive those two are." Chung chimed in with his idea. "If anything, having their friends oppose them really drives their edge to win."

"I agree with Chung." Eve sat closer to Chung as the latter blushed. "Isn't that right honey?" She pecked his cheek gently, with a cute "chu" after kissing him.

The two guys started chuckling until Ara smacked their heads shut. "Shut up you two! You don't know the first thing about love!"

"Well I'm gonna get me some Rena action whenever I feel like it." Raven boasted. "What about you Elsword? Looking forward to Aisha wearing her swimsuit?" He put on a mischievous cat smirk.

The Lord Knight turned into a brighter shade of red. "Y-YOU THINK I'D LIKE THAT ANNOYING MAGE!?" He bursted out loud to them.

"Yes." Everyone else agreed. "Don't deny it any further Elsword!"

"Uh...Uh..." Elsword darted his eyes looking for an excuse. "LOOK THE EVENT'S STARTING!"

The first four competitors tested their racket's grip and handling to make sure it's on par with their skills and, after testing the shuttlecock with a mock rally, started the match for real.

"Whoever reaches 11 points wins!" Helen explained the winning condition. "And...BEGIN!"

Amelia and Lime proceed to dominate the match, literally getting most if not all server aces in the round thanks to Banthus' greedy little mind to "KEEP SMASHING THE BIRDIE ONTO THE GROUND!". You don't even need to Shout-Cast over this to know that the two elven sisters won the match by a landslide.

"I WAS SUPPOSED TO HIT THE BIRDIE FIRST YOU BIG BRUTE!"

"SHUT UP MIDGET, FIRST COME FIRST SERVE!"

The two proceed to argue over their loss (definitely the bandit's fault). The elf duo blankly cleared the court for the next two teams to face off in, Speka and Noah vs Aisha and Rena.

"So Noah, we up against our roommate huh?" Speka played with the birdie, waiting for Helen to announce the round to start.

"Yeah, let's show her our teamwork." The two nodded.

"And...BEGIN!"

The match is clearly more evenly matched than the previous one (thanks to *gasp* TEAMWORK!). One point for the Magical Twins here, another point for the Elgirls there. Every point lost to the opposing team is won by the next rally. The girls, particularly Noah and Aisha, really strive their best at this event as the hits from the shuttlecock ring back and forth between rackets. That is until finally, the score reaches 10-10.

_Next point wins huh._ The four all thought within their heads, everyone in the stadium staring at Aisha waiting to serve.

_It's on me right now._ Aisha sweated a bit from all the pressure. _This isn't the final round, but sure feels like it. This one decides it._ She threw the birdie onto the air. _Well sucks to be you two colleagues..._

The racket makes contact with the shuttlecock and just barely passes over the net, netting the Elgirls the win. _...Cause Rena and I are mean lean winning machines!_

The stand where the Elgang reside cheered on their victory and eagerly anticipate the final match, leaving the stadium during the 3rd match for more hot dogs (I mean can you blame them? Elrios makes some pretty good snacks.) Aisha and Rena gave each other a high five and shook hands with Speka and Noah.

"You two did really good today." Rena congratulated. "Go teach those two idiots a lesson!"

"Sure thing!" The two purple haired girls agreed.

(Insert Speka and Noah completely owning Banthus and William again, for all the same reasons).

"FINALLY! THE FINAL MATCH!" The stadium fills up once again, everyone carrying hot dogs (seriously the guy at the hot dog stand must be filthy rich by now!), with Ariel's voice carrying over the microphone this time. Finally forgiving Camilla for stealing it during the first event, Ariel proceeds to name the last two teams in case anyone forgot.

"WE HAVE AMELIA AND LIME VS AISHA AND RENA!" Once again the four girls get ready to duke it out.

"BEGIN!" Helen starts out the final match.

"Words cannot describe the amount of awe within this badminton right here folks!" Ariel and Camilla watch the match more maturely this round (yeah right wait until the event ends with a victor). The four keep up the pace with even longer volleys than the second match with the 10-10 score reached in almost double the time.

Rena holds the shuttlecock this time, launching it near the very end of the elf sisters' court. Thankfully Lime catches it and smacks it towards Aisha, who in turn smashes it down right in front of Amelia's face. This gives Aisha and Rena the gold in Badminton and the admiration (and nerd fan clubs) of the entire crowd.

_4th: Banthus and William_

_3rd: Speka and Noah_

_2nd: Amelia and Lime_

_1st: Aisha and Rena_

"Well we did it Aisha." Rena panted from all the swinging, holding her right arm in pain.

"Yeah...we got first!" The two raised their fists into the air, the excited magician jumping as well.

* * *

**1:00 PM, Team Cycling!**

Elsword stood up shocked and latched onto Raven's shirt. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN NONE OF US ARE PARTICIPATING IN THIS EVENT!?"

Raven punched the Knight off with his (finally controlled yet stronger than BM's) Nasod Arm. "Lay off the shirt, I don't want it ripped off like you did." He shuddered. "I have enough fangirls already." He darted his eyes to Rena and back to Elsword in a micro-second.

"Well, we could rest here and view our competition!" Chung chimed in with bishie sparkle around him. "The next event is Soccer, where all three of us work together as a team!"

Elsword and Raven glared at him. "WHAT DID YOU SAY!? I HAVE TO WORK TOGETHER WITH HIM IN SOCCER!?" The two idiots pointed at each other.

"Yeah..." Chung scratched the back of his head. "I kinda wrote your name down," he pointed to Raven, "and my name down next to Elsword's slot. This means all three of us are a team :D!"

"..." Dark glares clouded over Chung. "Um...Girls?" He turned to the four girls just staring at them. "Can I get some help?"

All of them smiled except for Eve (obvious reasons). "Nope! Have fun Chung!" They all turned away with evil eyes.

"N-NO! HELP ME!" Elsword and Raven started to pounce on him.

_Meanwhile_

_Tch, I can't believe I agreed to this._ Edan rested on his bike crossing his arms. Thanks to Apple's persisting, he, Valak, Proto, and her are all a team in this event. _Valak and I didn't even resist...man why is she so ho-_

*SNAP* "Hey you finished daydreaming 'Colonel'?" Valak mocked him, snapping him awake with his fingers.

Edan slapped his hand away. "Shut up Valak, I'm just mad that we have to do this together."

"It's a one time thing, you got that!" Valak got up close to the Colonel's face.

"Yeah yeah." Proto and Apple joined up with them a minute before the event starts.

"I'm only partaking in this team because of my friend Apple." Proto said without emotion. "Either one of you slack off or try to hurt her," Proto quickly summoned a spear, "You'll have to answer to me." The two gulped, Proto is the one person they can both agree is the most fearsome out of all.

"Th-Thank you for this, really!" Apple thanked. "I hope we do well in this event."

"O-Ok!" Edan blushed, though only Valak caught sight of it. "Get on your bikes and wait." The four lined up: Edan in front, then Valak, then Apple, and finally Proto. Helen got into position while Camilla yelled onto the microphone.

"ALRIGHT THE NEXT EVENT IS CYCLING! FOUR TEAMS DUKE IT OUT IN THIS INTENSE TEN LAP RACE!" The camera pointed to the racetrack, which has rail-lines for the bikes. Camilla calmed down a bit and gave a brief summary for the event.

"All four teams lined up side by side in the large oval-shaped track for ten laps. The power of their quartet sized bicycles is determined by the team's coordinated pedaling and sharply timed turning. Just how committed are these four-man squads to take the gold?"

_Not that much._ Sarcastically thought Edan and Valak.

"Now lets show our 16 participants!" Ariel received the microphone from Camilla and motioned the TV crew to record the four teams.

Team Monsters: Edan, Valak, Apple, Proto

Team Bandits: Banthus, William, two random Bandits

Team Epics: Lowe, Penensio, Speka, Noah

Team Ponggos: Adel, Aida, Amos, Agatha

"EVERYONE READY!" Camilla shouted onto the device Ariel's holding, the four teams getting into position. "GET SET!" They placed their feet on the pedals, waiting for the signal to strike.

"GO!" The four teams accelerated past the starting line and pedaled straight to their first turn.

"TURN NOW!" Proto moved one of her hands as if she's carrying an invisible whip as the four swiftly swerved their bike left in sync with each other, taking the first lead in the race.

"TO THE LEFT!" Lowe commanded his team as they shifted in the corresponding direction, showing near identical results to Team Monsters and catching up to them from behind.

"FORWARD TEAM!" Banthus pedaled...but came short to the Ponggos, who while stubby legged raced faster than his team. Annoyed, the huge bandit turned around and faced his crew. "WHAT GIVES?!"

...William nor the two bandits even set foot on the pedal, instead dressed up in cheerleader outfits equipped with pom poms. "GO BANTHUS, HE'S OUR MAN! IF HE CAN'T DO IT, NOBODY CAN!" The three start cheering, ticking off ol' Banthus (and giving the Elrios Internet a new meme).

"SO BE IT!" Banthus speeds up to get past the first turn (just barely)...only to find himself five laps behind everyone else. He caved in and stopped pedaling, welcoming last place.

Team Monsters and Epics pedaled side by side, not giving the other elbow room to pass them. The 6th lap passed, then the 7th, then the 8th. The Ponggos and Banthus simply stared with the audience at the two rivals, accepting their fate as bronze and no medals respectively.

"G-Guys, I-I'm getting ti-tired..." Apple trailed off to her teammates, panting heavily trying to keep up.

"You heard her." Proto glared at the two men who, while still looking forward, feel heavily burdened by the Nasod's gleaming red eyes. "Pedal faster so she isn't so exhausted."

"R-RIGHT MISS!" The Colonel and Lord of Pain circled their legs faster, leaving them even more breathless than Apple and giving Team Epics the lead.

"Thanks for the advice, almighty Proto!" Noah mocked her, Team Epics crossing into the final lap with Monsters just barely lagging.

"Looks like it's smooth sailing from here." Penensio commented.

"Not yet." Lowe rebuked his statement. "Time for the final sprint." He signaled as the four pedaled as fast as they could.

"Final Sprint? I would like to partake in this as well." Proto overheard them with her sharp ears. She gripped the handlebars unusually tight and circulated her legs faster than a jackhammer, forcing her three teammates to stop pedaling and hold on to dear life.

"..." The audience dropped their hot dogs, nachos, soda drinks, everything at the sight of the ancient Nasod's immense speed. So much so that, by passing Team Epics and winning the race, left an extremely powerful wind gust that blew off all 12 remaining participants right out of their vehicle.

Ariel was the first to snap out of the sudden shock. "T-THE WINNER IS TEAM MONSTERS!" As if the spell has been broken, the audience and the idle Olympians cheered on their victory. The latter of whom start to nervously sweat in an alarming rate. _W-We're supposed to c-compete against HER?!_ The simple thought raced laps around their head.

"Hmph." Proto stepped out of the bike and loomed over her three comrades vomiting on the floor from the sudden jet lag. "Never underestimate Nasods, Elrios!" She pointed a finger straight at the camera in the Announcer's Booth.

_4th: Team Banthus, William, (two unnamed bandits) (Bandits)_

_3rd: Team Adel, Aida, Amos, Agatha (Ponggos)_

_2nd: Team Lowe, Penensio, Speka, Noah (Epics)_

_1st: Team Edan, Valak, Apple, Proto (Monsters)_

* * *

**2:30 PM, Soccer!**

"Break a leg out there you three!" Ara wished the boys luck. After both giving Chung a pounding, Elsword and Raven dragged the guardian with him while glaring at each other.

Rena sighed. "They're just like little kids. You'd think they can stop with the 'cool rival' act and just work together."

"I'm just worried on how those three will cooperate." Eve stated. "Teamwork compatibility between Elsword and Raven is extremely low, and Chung doesn't look so good either." She covered her mouth slowly.

"Heh they'll think of something!" Aisha believed in the trio. "Just look at their competition!" The magician pointed to the group of people surrounding Stella and Helen, once again the referee. Meanwhile Elsword and Raven continued to drag Chung along with them, almost making it to the meeting place.

"Man I didn't know Soccer was a team event." Elsword complained.

"OH YOU DIDN'T DID YOU?" Raven exploded at his face. He calmed down and faced Chung. "Man I couldn't believe you'd pull a dirty trick like that goody two shoes."

"I gotta agree." Elsword agreed. "I appreciate that I got to work together with you guys in this event, but I think Raven wanted to save up his stamina for the Relay Race after this event."

Chung sweat drops. "Oh...my bad!" The guardian scratched the back of his head.

The trio meet up with the other three teams to find a familiar set up, a tournament racket to state four rounds.

"Alright you maggots." Stella put on her best Soldier impression. "You know the drill, I call up the team and one member picks a number to determine the matchups." She cleared her throat and, grabbing the team list from Helen, started reading off names.

"Team...Elsword, Raven, and Chung!"

"READY TO ROLL!" Elsword gave an unforgettable impression to the other participants, sprinting towards the ballot and quickly pulling out a number, reading it. "I GOT NUMBER TWO MA'AM!" He saluted Stella military style.

"..." The blank faces of everyone in the stadium were priceless. Stella ignored the hot headed brat and moved on to the next team. "Team...wait what?" She rechecked the list twice hoping she didn't misread the next group of Olympians. "Team...Allegro, Banthus, and William!?"

_Oh my god, those guys never give up._ Elsword (and everyone in the stadium) thought as the bandit and phoru picked on the shy glasses wearing NPC to pick the ballot. "I...I got number three."

"HAHAHA!" Banthus and William simultaneously laughed. "WE'LL SEE YOU IN THE FINAL ROUND ELSWORD!" The two pointed at the red knight, neglecting the fact that Raven and Chung are with him.

"...You know what, I'm out of here." Allegro used the amount of distance between the bullies to his advantage, running away.

"H-HEY!" The two chase the nerd, disqualifying them from the match.

"..." Everyone watched in silence. "That was interesting." Stella noted, breaking the still coliseum. "Team...Ignis, Leviathan, and Proto." The two (reduced to human sized) elemental Nasods raised their fists in silent victory.

"Tch, I can't believe Apple reprogrammed them to join these so-called Olympic Games." Proto mumbled, drawing a number. "Removing all of their elemental attacks then shortening their size to match these humans." The program took out the number she held. "Number four."

"Ok that makes you three automatically advance to the final round because of the other team's disqualification." Helen chimed in, hurriedly writing the now two participating teams in the racket. "That leaves Team Lowe, Penensio, and Speka to face Elsword, Raven, and Chung in the first match!"

"Looks like we'll be facing each other Elsword." Lowe, the boy's former superior officer, exchanged glances with Elsword, both of their teammates just behind them.

"Bring it on Lowe!" The two shook hands.

_Soccer Field, Offical Match-ups!_

_Round 1: Elsword, Raven, and Chung vs Lowe, Penensio, and Speka_

_Round 2: Winner vs Ignis, Leviathan, and Proto_

The Jumbo-Tron flashed with the message displayed above as the teams headed to the soccer field (did I mention the stadium is really huge?). Camilla flipped the microphone in her hand several times then announced the event to the spectators within the usual Booth.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN TIME FOR THE HALFWAY POINT OF THE FIRST DAY! IT'S TIME FOR EVERYBODY'S FAVORITE KICKIN' SPORT, SOCCER (Football for all you non-Americans)!" Once again the spunky PvP receptionist introduced the next event. "Here are the rules of this event!" She looked at her notepad and posted the rules jotted down in them back on the big screen.

"Both Soccer matches will be 3 on 3, 2 offense players and 1 goalie. Each match will last up to five minutes, whoever scores the most points wins. Oh and no hands either, you use hands YOU SUFFER THE WRATH OF THE ELRIOS GODS!" Camilla explained the rules, her tone darkening into a demonic like one in the last part. Everyone already knew the rules of soccer anyway, the residents of Elrios played it all the time in peace between the thousand year Nasod war and the demon invasion.

The two teams set up in the 105 by 68 meters soccer field. Elsword and Raven took the offense against Lowe and Penensio while Chung and Speka guarded their respective goals. After the maintenance workers set up the Jumbo-Tron's clock to count down from five minutes, they give the signal for the match to start.

Ariel and Camilla nodded, flashing Helen a white flag from the Announcer's Booth as a sign to start the game. The old Peddler noticed the sign and agreed, holding the soccer ball as the four men wait at the outer rims of the inner circle.

"Ready..." Helen tossed the soccer ball up in the air. "BEGIN!"

Elsword and Penensio speed toward the falling ball, hoping to pass it to their respective teammate. The red-headed knight managed to reach it first thanks to his quicker movements. "Raven, incoming!" Elsword kicked the ball backwards towards the Reckless Fist.

"Got it!" Raven signaled, the two taking the offense towards Speka's goal.

"Not on my watch!" Lowe manages to slide tackle the ball out of Raven's feet, tripping up the mercenary to the ground and turning to the tide into his favor. "Let's see your friend block this!" Getting cocky about shooting all the way from the mid-court, Lowe kicks the ball toward Chung's goal...only to come up short thanks to the superb distance. Instead the soccer ball gently rolled to the guardian's feet as he picked it up, deciding whether to toss it to one of his two friends running straight at him.

_Let's see, Elsword's quicker on his feet. But Raven's a lot stronger with more power to his legs._ The Pika-boy thought. _Hey wait I know!_ "Here!" Chung kicked the ball straight at Elsword, who caught it and immediately evaded the two older men on his tail.

"Now Raven!" As the two headed near the goal, Elsword lob passed the ball to Raven, who headbutted it right past Speka, scoring a point.

"1-0, RAVEN!" Helen shouted through her megaphone so the roaring audience is able to hear her otherwise quiet voice. Everyone glanced back at the clock.

_4 minutes and 30 seconds._

The four set back up to their starting positions, this time Lowe in position of the ball. Helen blew the whistle, signaling the game to continue.

"2-0, RAVEN!" _3 minutes and 15 seconds._

"1-2, PENENSIO!" _2 minutes and 45 seconds._

"3-1, ELSWORD!" _2 minutes and 3 seconds._

"2-3, LOWE!" _1 minute and 14 seconds._

"3-3, TIE!" _30 seconds._

Helen shouted the points earned by the athlete who scored each time until finally, they reached a tie in the last 30 seconds of the match.

"WILL THE YOUNG TEAM ELSWORD PULL THROUGH WITH DETERMINATION, OR WILL TEAM LOWE TEACH THEM THAT WISDOM COMES WITH EXPERIENCE? WE'LL FIND OUT VERY SOON!" This time it's Ariel's turn to shout through her microphone (Camilla's too busy rummaging the storage finding another one to use).

Raven has the ball rested below the sole of his foot, nodding with Elsword to put "the" plan in action. The mercenary barged forward as the red knight does the same, Penensio and Lowe charging to intercept their respective Olympian. "X-SLASH!" Raven mimics his X-slash technique with the soccer ball, kicking it diagonally up past Penensio, jumping on the man's shoulders to reach the ball, then passing it to Elsword.

_5 seconds remaining._ "I GOT IT!" Elsword and Lowe dashed for the airborne ball. _Oops! _Elsword thought sarcastically, tripping up Lowe, jumping on his teacher's shoulders, and using that as a footstool jump to reach the ball, kicking it towards Speka's goal.

"MEGA SLASH!" Elsword kicked the ball with greater force than his other goals, this time the soccer ball's on fire (try dodging that Speka).

"WHAT'S THIS?" Camilla shouted through her new microphone as the ball plows right past Speka, scoring the Elguys the win. "DID HE SET THAT BALL...ON FIRE?!"

Not even the red knight could believe what happened, the fire slowly spread through Speka's goal as the poor magician runs the heck away from it. For some obscure reason the staff were ready for this occasion, sending in the Phoru Squad to douse the flames with their hoses of water. Once the flames cleared (and everyone realizing in fear that Elsword found yet another loophole), everyone cheered for the Elguys' victory.

The two teams shook hands. "That was a good game Elsword." Lowe complimented. "On the final match, please don't set the goalpost on fire this time."

"You know me, full of surprises." Elsword grinned. The four remaining members slightly sweated, especially Raven and Chung. If Elsword didn't plan on doing this, who knows what he'll pull against the Fire and Ice Nasods and Proto.

_Final Match: Elsword, Raven, and Chung vs Ignis, Leviathan, and Proto_

"Hey guys." Chung asked the two as they got into position.

"What is it Pika-boy?" Raven teased the guardian, Chung hated that nickname unless Eve used it.

"Ever wondered how those two," He pointed to Ignis and Leviathan, "got rebuilt and scaled down to our size?"

"I have no idea and I honestly don't care." Elsword cracked his knuckles and stretched. "They better get ready to get owned by us!." He stared at the two Nasods, who opposed him and Raven in offense while Proto guarded her goal.

"Ready..." Helen started the game after Camilla violently yelled at the audience to be quiet. "BEGIN!" She tossed the ball up, prompting the four contestants to make a run for it.

The Nasod twins made like the Flash and zipped the ball past Chung's goal within a second, violent winds whipping against the Knight, Mercenary, and Guardian. "..." Everyone except Proto, Apple, and Eve were left speechless at this feat.

_Foolish humans. _Proto's mind processed. _Ignis and Leviathan are programmed with remarkable speed with an outstanding ability to counter their opponent's moves. The red-head and old emo man are finished._

"G-GOAL...IGNIS?" Camilla was confused on who scored the goal, it all appeared to be a blur when the two Nasods rushed Chung.

_1-0 Ignis, 4 minutes 59 seconds remaining._

_What was that?! _The thought ran through Elsword, Raven, and Chung's minds. _Guess we're in a tough match here._

"Whatever." Proto suddenly blurted out. "Ignis, Leviathan, disengage Mach Speed mode." The two agreed, reverting their mechanical structure to a regular human Olympian like the rest of the competitors.

_Well as long as they don't do it again, we're fine with that._ The two announcers thought. "AND BACK TO THE GAME WITH A SCORE 1-0 RIGHT OFF THE BAT!"

_THEY ALLOWED THAT?! _The Elguys thought. The match resumed as usual after that.

"2-0 LEVIATHAN!" _4 minutes 15 seconds remaining._

"3-0 IGNIS!" _3 minutes 30 seconds remaining._

"1-3 RAVEN!" _2 minutes 35 seconds remaining._

_Tch we won't win at this rate._ Raven panted as he glanced at Elsword, who looked slightly more tired than he is. He felt the ball under his foot as he stared at the two Nasods perfectly fine. _Those freaking robots, not tiring out._ "TIME OUT!" The mercenary instinctively called out to Helen.

"Time out accepted." The audience, inactive Olympians, and the two announcers waited in suspense as Helen allowed the time out call.

Elsword thrashed at Raven for calling the one minute time out. "OH COME ON I HAD THE PERFECT PLAN TO BEAT THOSE GUYS UNTIL YOU CALLED OUT!"

He ignored the red headed brat and turned to Chung. "Chung, you mind switching places with me?"

The two looked at Raven, confused. "Huh?"

"Let me explain." He gripped the guardian's shoulders. "Now I know you're the strongest kicker out of all of us and those three only see you dive for the ball at the goalpost. That's our advantage if we switch."

"Why?" Chung asked.

"Remember my Nasod Arm?" He clenched and unclenched his left hand. "I think those Nasods are gathering data from me through this arm, including our teamwork." Raven glanced at Elsword.

"So you mean...Chung has to win for us?"

"Not exactly Elsword, rather he can turn this thing around!" The three finish discussing Raven's plan. He faced Helen and gave the signal to return to the game.

"BEGIN!" Raven fell back to the goal post while Chung joined Elsword on offense, the ball under the guardian's foot.

_First come first serve._ Chung kicked the ball, amazed at how far the ball zoomed through the goal so quickly.

"2-3 CHUNG!" Helen announced as the audience cheered for the possible comeback.

He smirked. _That ball's lighter than it looks. Maybe we can actually win this!_

"3-3 ELSWORD!" _1 minute 39 seconds remaining._

"4-3 LEVIATHAN!" _55 seconds remaining._

"4-4 CHUNG!" _20 seconds remaining._

The two Nasods nodded as the ball rolled under Ignis' foot. He immediately kicked the ball towards Chung's face across from him. The Guardian quickly reacted by jumping backwards onto his hands and kicked the ball _way_ high in the air. Upon getting back on his feet he notices the red Nasod charging at him.

_Not if I can do something about it!_ He donned a smirk and jumped above Ignis, using his face as a footstool to jump really high himself (dang imagine Ignis' pain right now) to catch up to the ball. Chung flipped himself forwards so his foot can kick the ball downards onto Proto's post.

"LOOKS LIKE WE WIN!" Chung kicked the ball. _5 seconds remaining._

The ball smashes down at an angle towards the goal while Chung falls to the ground. _4 seconds remaining._

_Foolish human, I can catch that._ Proto stood her ground to catch the incoming ball as Chung performed air tricks in the air for fun. _3 seconds remaining._

"WHAT THE HECK WAS CHUNG THINKING!?" Camilla announced. "BUT MORE IMPORTANTLY, WILL HE SCORE THE WINNING GOAL!?" _2 seconds remaining._ The crowd gulped and eagerly anticipated the result with sweat dripping from their foreheads.

Chung landed on the ground without harm as Proto catches the ball. _1 second remaining._

_I told you I can catch the ball you mere-_ Suddenly the ball spun rapidly and Proto couldn't hold it any longer, propelling both the ball and her into the goal. "Human!?" _0 seconds remaining._

Everyone stood shocked as the 5th point for Team Elguys was counted in the scoreboard, netting the guys the win. "5-4 CHUNG! GAME!" Helen ended the event. "THE WINNERS ARE TEAM ELSWORD!"

"We...We won!" Chung panted, exhausted from all the running and "power" kicks he performed during the last half of the match. "WE WON!" Raven and Elsword ran up to him and dog-piled on top of the Guardian as the Elgirls cheered them on their victory in the background.

_4th: Team Banthus, William, and Allegro (no points, disqualification)_

_3rd: Team Lowe, Penensio, and Speka_

_2nd: Team Proto, Ignis, and Leviathan_

_1st: Team Elsword, Raven, and Chung_

* * *

**4:00 PM, 4x100M Relay Race!**

"THAT! WAS! AWESOME!" Aisha went into fangirl mode on Chung's last stunt in Soccer. "THAT'S DEFINATELY THE BEST THING I'VE SEEN ALL DAY!"

"Oh stop Aisha..." Chung felt embarrassed over her words of praise.

"Please, I can so do better." Elsword bragged.

"Oh can you?" Aisha smirked. "All you did was take off your shirt."

The red head hatched a mischievous idea. He pulled his face inches away from Aisha's. "You liked the view didn't you Aisha?" The magician's face immediately reddened into a darker shade of red than Elsword's hair. Everyone started laughing but her.

"Y...YOU LITTLE!" Aisha furiously yelled at Elsword and was about to let him have it, if Ariel didn't announce the next contestants for the upcoming event.

"ALL TEAMS PARTICIPATING IN THE RELAY RACE PLEASE GET INTO POSITION!" Ariel's voice boomed throughout the stadium's set up boom speakers.

Elsword, Raven, Chung, and Ara stood up. "Yay I'm finally competing!" For a 20 year old, Ara's acting an awful lot like a child jumping for joy.

"Make sure your big chest doesn't get in the way." Elsword joked to himself mumbling. Too bad Ara heard it.

She grabbed hold of his throat as the four walked towards the Track. "You're glad the others didn't hear you Elsword." Ara whispered into Elsword's ear as he gasped for air in a mischievous tone. "Now, no more comments about me and I'll tell the others your true feelings about Aisha."

"I...P...OMISE!" Ara let go of his throat as the Knight hyperventilated for air.

"Good boy!" She patted Elsword's head as the four finally arrived at the event, the other three teams already lined up holding...sticks.

"What's with the sticks?" Raven asked. Suddenly Helen popped up and gave Chung one.

"Those are batons for our Relay Race Raven." The old Peddler answered his question. I need this young man to start here." She moved Chung, who's holding the baton, to his starting point, right beside the other three starters. "Now I need one of you each to head there." Helen pointed to a group of people slightly ahead of Chung. "There." She moved her hand a bit to the next cluster of three. "And there to the finish line." Helen pointed to the people waiting in the spot near the finish line.

"Wait Granny what are we doing?" Elsword asked, giving Helen a nickname.

"Oh that's simple Elsword." Helen explained loud enough so the four can hear her. "Once the race starts, this boy here will start running across the track. Once he's about to reach the next person, they start running and this boy will pass the baton on to the next person, where they will start running. The cycle continues until the last person receives it to head to the finish line. If you drop the baton, you're disqualified."

The four nodded their heads. "Thanks Helen!" The four bowed.

"Now who's going to that group over there after Chung?" Ara glanced at the 2nd cluster of people.

"I'll head there." Elsword volunteered. "This way if Chung's pretty slow, my natural quickness can help us catch up."

"Oh I see. In that case I'll go there." Ara showed Elsword the 3rd group of people. "That leaves Raven with the anchor to cross the finish line."

"Ok, I'll do a good job you guys." The three nodded and went into their positions as the MCs are about to announce the start of the event.

"AND WE'RE BACK FOLKS FOR THE LAST TEAM EVENT FOR TODAY! THE RELAY RACE!" Finally Ariel and Camilla have their own microphones as both announced at the same time. "LET'S TAKE A LOOK OUT OUR CONTENDERS!" The TV crew moved their camera to take shots of each section of the race:

_Starters: Chung, Lime, Wise Dutor, Black Crow member_

_2nd: Elsword, Amelia, Assaulter Crash, Crow Rider_

_3rd: Ara, Apple, Proxy, Proto_

_Anchor/Last: Raven, Edan, Sullen Joaquin, Valak_

_It seems Lime/Chung is the only challenge at the start of this race._ The Guardian and the epic Archer thought as they stretched, staring at each other.

_I can't believe I'm running up against a girl/guy, it's no fun._ The red Knight and the epic Sneaker glared at their only competition.

_...Why am I the only guy in this part of the race? _Proxy ogled at the very nice bodies of Ara and Apple, flinching away from Proto once the Nasod expresses she's not interested.

_*Gulp*, HELP ME!_ Joaquin fearfully thought as Raven and his two counterparts stretched, all with a dark aura.

"NOW IS EVERYONE READY!?" Ariel shouted. Helen nodded and raised the starter gun as the beginning runners got into position.

"BEGIN!" Helen fired the blank shot, starting the race.

Chung and Lime dashed off to a great start with the unnamed Crow mercenary staggering behind. Unfortunately the same cannot be said for Wise Dutor, who lumbered across the track with slow yet heavy steps.

"So you can keep up with me after all little boy." Lime noticed as Chung ran slightly behind her.

"I guess I am. Raven's totally gonna win this for us though."

"Is that so?" The elf thought. "In that case let me show you how to pass the baton!" She advised as the two neared the next group of people, the other two runners slowly lagging behind.

Noticing them, both Elsword and Amelia started to run as their respective teammate caught up. Chung watched as Lime effortlessly and perfectly passed the Baton to her sister, doing the same to Elsword albeit without as strong a result.

"Heh you can't outrun me!" Elsword got cocky running side by side with the Grand Archer. "That chest of yours just might slow you down."

Amelia's eyes darkened into a shade of devilish red. "An arrogant little brat like you..." She monstrously sped up. "SHOULD BE TAUGHT A LESSON!"

"WHAT!" Elsword quickened his pace to (nearly) match the speeding Amelia. Meanwhile the now harmless Crow Rider caught the baton and is now running, while Dutor just barely reached Assaulter Crash.

Ara noticed Elsword's presence and reacted enough to safely receive the baton from him...too bad Apple doesn't have the reflexes Ara has. If she didn't whip around on a whim, Amelia would've crashed into her and dropped the baton, disqualifying their whole team. Actually, the Nasod Princess nearly missed catching the baton and started dashing when the spear woman's halfway to Raven.

_Oh no Oh no! I hope you'll do all right with this handicap Edan!_

"RAVEN!" Ara reached Raven right as Crash and Crow Rider reached Proxy and Proto respectively.

"Thanks!" The black Mercenary received the baton and is now going for a mad dash to the finish (think Raven going to the bathroom after eating at Taco Bell).

"Silly Apple." Proto thought, receiving the baton. Despite Apple's really long head start, Proto reveals the speed from the Cycling event to pass the stick to Valak at the same time Apple does to Edan.

"YOU! CAN! DO! THIS! PROXY!" Joaquin cheered for his friend, who almost caught up to him.

_Joaquin's right! EYE OF THE TIGER! _The demon archer listened to the song in his head as he (slowly) passed on the stick to Sullen as the latter ran the final stretch.

_FINALLY! AT LONG LAST, JOAQUIN'S TIME TO SHINE!_ The mad demon scientist starts running with the baton, Guile's theme running in his head. _I CAN DO THIS! I CAN DO THIS! _Sullen Joaquin crossed the finish line.

"YES YES YES! VICTORY FOR SULLEN JOAQUIN! VICTORY FOR SULLEN JOAQU-" Raven, Edan, and Valak already crossed the finish line...a long time ago. While the epic demon scientist ran the last lap, the slow motion camera in the Announcer's Booth showed Raven winning by a long shot, followed by Valak _barely_ outrunning Edan.

"..." Sullen moped by a nearby corner, his teammates comforting him.

"HERE ARE YOUR WINNERS FOLKS!" Camilla announced the four places:

_4th: Team Wise Dutor, Assaulter Crash, Proxy, Sullen Joaquin_

_3rd: Team Lime, Amelia, Apple, Edan_

_2nd: Team Crow Member, Crow Rider, Proto, Valak_

_1st: Team Chung, Elsword, Ara, Raven_

* * *

**6:00 PM, Discus Throw!**

"GOOD LUCK OUT THERE EVE!" All of Eve's friends cheered her on.

_Why worry about me? This is almost like slapping that idiot Elsword except throwing something at a horizontal angle._ Eve stepped up to the plate, the announcers wasting no time at all paging the audience in at the second to last event.

"NOW FOR THE DISCUS THROW!" Ariel fell asleep exhausted from all that yelling so Camilla took over as announcer for the last two events. "EACH OF THE TEN CONTESTANTS WILL THROW ONE FRISBEE AS FAR AS THEY CAN! THEY ONLY HAVE ONE SHOT OF DOING THIS SO THEY GOTTA MAKE IT COUNT!" The camera now pans to the 10 Olympians competing.

_No Apple or Proto within the lineup._ The Nasod Queen thought. _This will be easier than I originally thought._

"ALRIGHT NOW LET'S CALL OUT OUR CONTESTANTS!" One by one Helen called out each Olympian's name and handed them a frisbee, giving another frisbee to the next person once the previous competitor has finished. Camilla records the distance from each participant onto her notepad.

_Allegro: 15 feet_

_Banthus: 69 feet (go ahead and laugh)_

_William: 11 feet_

_Sullen Joaquin: 21 feet_

_Noah: 44 feet_

_Proxy: 5 feet_

_Lowe: 53 feet_

_Speka: 55 feet_

_Lime: 36 feet_

"EVE!" Helen called forth the last contender, the Nasod Queen. Eve felt the grip and handling of her frisbee as she stepped onto position.

_How light. _The Battle Seraph glanced skyward. _I hope they kept their other frisbees._ With one swift motion, Eve threw the frisbee similar to a _very _hard horizontal slap.

The frisbee whizzed through the air...and whizzed...and whizzed...and

The poor frisbee surfed the air so fast it touched the wall of the coliseum, the _other side of the stadium._

"1...1500 feet!" Everyone sat blank faced, shocked once again at Eve's power as she effortlessly trumped everyone else's score.

"Hmph. Nasods are a force to be reckoned with." Eve shakes her wrist.

"...Re-Results!?" The Jumbo-Tron pulled up the scoreboard:

_10th: Proxy_

_9th: William_

_8th: Allegro_

_7th: Sullen Joaquin_

_6th: Lime_

_5th: Noah_

_4th: Lowe_

_3rd: Speka_

_2nd: Banthus_

_1st: Eve_

* * *

**7:00 PM, Long Jump!**

"OH SWEET MERCIFUL ELRIOS GODS!" Elsword got down on his knees and reached his arms skyward. "FINALLY THE LAST EVENT OF THE DAY!"

Aisha and Rena whacked him. "Shut up Elbaka! Ara's going to her first solo event!"

"Heh heh, sorry bout that Ara!"

"It's alright Elsword!" Ara leaned in towards Elsword and whispered. "Cause if you do something like that again, you know what I'm going to do!" She darted her eyes to Aisha for a split second and cupped her hands into a heart.

Elsword gulped. "I-I understand." He admits defeat. "Good luck anyway."

"Thanks Elsword!" Ara joined the other three contestants for Long Jump.

_This isn't a very popular event is it?_ The spear woman thought as she made her way to the event where, like Discus Throw, is another one-person-at-a-time and one-shot event. Ara glanced at the other three participants to view the competition. "Lento of Feita, Allegro of Feita, and...E-Echo!?" She glanced at the Feita Knight (who she nicknamed the "Black haired Elsword"), his nerdy glasses wearing friend, and the little mechanical kid wonder (without her lollipop of course).

"Alright maggots you get the deal!" Stella conducted the rules this time. "Run as fast as you can and jump as far as you can. You get one shot and if you cross this white line," Stella stomped on the white marking underneath her. "YOU'RE DISQUALIFIED! Do I make myself clear?!"

"Y-Yes Ma'am!" The four bowed to the Bethma chief.

"I KNOW YOU'RE AS TIRED AS I AM BUT BEAR WITH US FOR THIS LAST EVENT PEOPLE OF ELRIOS!" Camilla announced. "THIS IS THE LAST EVENT OF THE DAY, LONG JUMP! AFTER THIS THE JUMBO-TRON WILL SHOW US THE SCOREBOARD TO LET US KNOW WHO'S WINNING SO FAR!"

"NOW ARE YOU READY FOR THIS LAST EVENT!?" Thanks to the sleepy crowd, only claps were heard inside the coliseum. Camilla nodded to Helen.

"All right once I call your name step up to the plate." Helen was presented by a box with four slips of paper inside. Sticking her hand in it, the Peddler pulled out one piece and read it. "Lento!"

"Here!" Lento, the "Black Elsword", moved into position and stretched his arms and legs, clapping to gain the crowd's favor.

"START!" Helen pulled the trigger.

Lento started with a slow and steady jog, then gradually evolved into a dash until, right before touching the white line, he leaped and skidded on the sand below. Helen glanced at the sand marks to determine Lento's score.

"7.5 Meters!" Helen copied the information into the walkie talkie sent to Camilla, who jotted down the score on her notes.

"Next up is..." The Peddler drew another slip. "...Echo!"

"Hai!" Echo acted like a young Japanese girl, cheerfully skipping to her position.

"BEGIN!" Helen shot the blank gun, which made Echo run in fear of where the bullet's going to land.

She kept running until finally reaching the white line and jumped (thankfully touching it but not going past it).

"6.4 Meters!" Camilla recorded the information.

"Aw man!" Echo pouted.

"Allegro is up next!" Thanks to Echo's pouting, Helen didn't waste any time pulling out the 3rd slip.

"H-Here!" You know what Allegro's doing by now.

"BEGIN!"

Almost like Echo, the timid boy dashed right away and jumped through the air...unfortunately not as far as the little alchemist.

"4.4 Meters! Ara's up last!"

"Coming!" Ara got herself into position just as the other three competitors did before her.

"Now...BEGIN!"

Ara copied Lento's technique: slow and steady at first and rack up the speed at the end. She jumped right before the white line just like the Feita Knight and launched herself through the air, landing and skidding on the sand.

"...7.6 Meters! THE WINNER IS ARA!" Camilla didn't waste anytime posting the Jumbo-Tron Two result screens right after another. The first screen reads as follows:

_4th: Allegro_

_3rd: Echo_

_2nd: Lento_

_1st: Ara_

* * *

**7:30 PM, Day 1 Results!**

"NOW FOR WHAT YOU GUYS ARE WAITING FOR!" Camilla shouted through the microphone as the cleaning staff start fixing up the Day 1 equipment and getting ready for Day 2. "THE RESULTS!"

_28th: Adel, Aida,Amos, Agatha, Wise Dutor, Assaulter Crash (7)_

_26th: Proxy, Echo (8)_

_22nd: Ignis, Leviathan, Crow Rider, Lento (9)_

_18th: Aisha, Rena, Allegro, Eve (10)_

_17th: Sullen Joaquin (11)_

_16th: William the Phoru (14)_

_15th: Penensio (17)_

_14th: Apple (18)_

_13th: Valak (19)_

_11th: Chung, Ara (20)_

_10th: Lime (22)_

_8th: Banthus, Noah (23)_

_6th: Lowe, Amelia (24)_

_5th: Edan (26)_

_4th: Proto (28)_

_3rd: Raven (29)_

_2nd: Elsword (30)_

_1st: Speka (33)_

"I-I'M NOT FIRST!?" Elsword raged, being held back by Raven the bronze cup.

"Shut up this is the first day you idiot!" Raven tried calming him down.

"Well we all got the same score you guys!" Aisha...somewhat disappointedly claimed to Rena and Eve.

"We will do better next time." Eve reassured.

"Yeah you can count on it!" Rena agreed.

"I guess we both tied for the day Ara!" Chung shook hands with the spear woman.

"Yeah, I can't wait for what's in store the next day!" Ara couldn't hold in her excitement.

"WELL I HOPE YOU ALL SAW YOUR SCORES!" Camilla yelled through the microphone. "CAUSE TOMORROW WE KICK OFF THE SECOND DAY OF THE OLYMPICS!"

* * *

_And now, a word with the 1st place winner:_

"Oh my god Speka you're winning so far!" Noah celebrated.

"It's no surprise of course, a witch and a magician in this primitive Olympics is sure to win easily!" Speka boasted about her victory today.

"You better be careful of those two though." Lowe pointed out the angered Elsword and the one keeping him from running rampant, Raven. "You might lose your spot soon."

"Pff as if!" Speka became really cocky. "I'm sure to win the Olympics now!"

"THIS IS CAMILLA, SIGNING OFF!" And with Camilla's closure, Day 1 of the Elrios Olympics has officially ended.

* * *

**Elsword: I LOST TO SPEKA!?**

**Mario: It's official Fire, you love Aisha do you.**

**Aisha: *blushes***

**Me: WHAT NO I THOUGHT ELSWORD WON THE FIRST DAY! I JUST COUNTED IT UP AND THERE'S THE NUMBERS!**

**Crystal: Well what are you going to do now?**

**Me: *sigh* I'm going to update Virtual Journey, Red Stained Knight, and Aisha's Diary first. THEN I'm going back to the Let's Play and select 10 (or more) OCs to use for the story.**

**Mario: Knowing you, we won't get a chapter until summer vacation.**

**Me: ...Fine if I'm taking too long, I'll just update the Let's Play first then the other stories.**

**Me: This took me a month since I updated the official chapter 1 of this story XD! Thanks for being patient, and I'd be glad to read some reviews you could leave for me so I can improve upon this epic story. Once again, I apologize for the 10,000+ word chapter, you'll expect that from the other chapters :'D!**

**(Btw if you want me to write an Elsword romance fanfiction, vote on the poll on my profile. Whichever couple gets the highest vote is the one I'm writing about later on).**


End file.
